Helios Return
by Annelise.Callea
Summary: New evil arrives at elysian and sends Helios back to Rini's dreamland will she be able to reach him?


Helios and Rini!

Helios sat on the bottom stair of the palace that protected the golden crystal he dropped his head on his hand he was bored of this place he wanted to see Rini again he missed her smile her pink hair and her kiss he wished that she would of came to Elysion with him. His thoughts got interrupted when he heard a roar in the distance. A dark dragon flew down and landed. A blast formed in its mouth. "Oh no the crystal." Helios said. He ran up the stairs to the crystal toke it and turned into Pegasus and flew off the palace was wiped away from the blast, the dragon saw him and was close behind. Pegasus tried to get away but a blast hit him on the wing, Pegasus fell he closed his eyes

Then he fell in an unfamiliar lake he got to land and found that he was at the place that he and Rini first met.

Earth…..

Serena, Rini, Ray, Amy, Mina and Lita walked beside the lake. "Hey look." Mina said pointing to the direction of four girls standing also besides the lake. Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru smiled as they saw the other girls coming. "Heya guys." Amara said. "How are u?" Serena said.

"Great." Michelle said. Amy looked at rini. "Rini you've been quiet is there something you want to talk about." She said. "No I'm fine." Rini said. Suddenly An explosion came near the lake "Holy cow." Serena said. "That's go." Amara said, they ran to the smoke. A dragon landed in front of the girls.

**Enternal moon power**

**Mars crystal power**

**Mercury crystal power**

**Jupiter crystal power**

**Venus crystal power **

**Uranus crystal power**

**Neptune crystal power **

**Pluto crystal power **

**Saturn crystal power**

The dragon roared loudly as the girls pared up except Enternal sailor moon that would attack last.

**Venus Love and Beauty shock**

**Uranus space sword blaster**

**Mercury aqua rhapsody **

**Neptune aqua mirror reflector**

**Jupiter oak evolution **

**Pluto Deadly scream**

**Saturn silent wall **

The dragon dodged their attacks and swooped sending the girls to the ground in one attack.

Enternal moon was the only one left standing.

……………………………The dragon landing it opened it mouth a blast came at her

**Star serious laser...**

The dragon's attack hit the other and stopped it. Star Fighter landed in front of Enternal moon. "Seiya."

Enternal moon said. Star Healer and Maker landed aswell but Healer ran to Mercurys' side,

And Maker to Venus' side to check if they were alright. The dragon recovered and his wings glowed with a dark light. Seiya watched him getting in front of Enternal moon. "Guys watch out." Seiya yelled at Maker and healer, "Seiya don't." Enternal moon said. "Ill always protect you Enternal moon because I…" the dragon sent two power blast cyclones at them all, Seiya turned holding Enternal moon tight. The blasts hit everyone. Seiya and Serena hit the ground only Seiya hit his back, Maker was holding Venus and Healer with Mercury they protected them too. A guy landed next to the dragon he looked at the un moving sailors.

"Nice work Yami." The guy said. His looking stopped on Rini she was standing. "Why what's this still one person standing." He said, he looked at his 'pet' dragon. "Yami destroy her." He said. Again the dragons' wings glowed and sent blast at Rini, Suddenly a golden light barrier came holding back the blast Rini opened her eyes to see Helios standing in front of her smiling. "Helios." Rini said, "Your back." She said tears forming she hugged him tight crying. It was clear. "What was that." The dragon guy said, Looking over he saw Rini hugging Helios.

"Hey isn't that that guy that we saw when we destroy that place." The dragon guy said. Rini looked at Helios, Helios wiped her tears away "Rini here." Helios held out his hand and a light came and a two hearts with wings appeared. "It's made out of." Helios said. "Golden crystal." Rini said. "It will help you to destroy that dragon by transforming you into Guardian Enternal Elysion." Helios said. She took the locket and then it turned her to Guardian Enternal Elysion.

The dragon flew up so Rini did too she put her hands out and a septer appeared Rini toke it, "Guardian Elysion heart feather wing shock Golden Crystal septer!" Rini yelled, it aimed straight at the dragon and hit him, the dragon disappeared, "no." The dude said. Rini smiled.

Helios looked at her then the dude who was heading up to Rini. "Rini watch out!" Helios yelled. The dude came up to Rini. "Huh." She said. "Your boyfriend can't help you now." The dude said. Rini was hit with a dark cyclone just like the dragons'. "RINI!" Helios yelled. The dude left with an evil laugh. The cyclone was so powerful that Rini distransformed she was unconscious, and she fell. Helios looked in shock as he ran and caught her, he fell on his knee he was still hurt. Rini opened her eyes she saw Helios but she saw that he was hurt, "Helios." She got out of his arms. "Your hurt, are you okay." Rini said. "I'm fine." Helios said. Helios clasped Rini caught him, "Helios wake up Helios." Rini said. Helios opened his eyes "Rini I missed you, your smile, your kiss." He said, lifting his hand to her face. "Helios I missed you so much." Rini said. "I love you Helios please don't go." Rini said. "Don't worry about me Rini." Helios said. "I'll always be here because I love you." Helios said his hand slipped down her face." Helios no please stay with me." Rini said. Helios fell unconscious he rested in Rinis arms as she lifted him into a tight hug. "Helios." Rini said tears running down her face. She put him down looked at his face and pulled him into a kiss. Helios opened his eyes and returned her kiss they parted." Helios." Rini said, pulling him to another tight hug.

"Rini to hard." Helios said trying to get a breath. "Sorry." Rini said,

Helios wiped her tears. "Your kiss healed me." Helios said. Rini smiled and suddenly collapsed, Helios caught her and placed her down lightly Rini only lastly heard." I see you." Helios whispered, before she passed out. Helios disappeared.

Serena woke up finding herself on top of Seiya who look badly hurt. "Seiya." Serena said getting off. Seiya got up by Serenas' help she saw the other girls getting up as well. Serena looked around everyone was okay. Rini got up as well she looked around she was looking for Helios. "Are you guys all alright." Serena said. "Yeah." Everyone said. Mina hugged Taiki "I missed you." Mina said. Yaten and Amy were doing the same thing. Seiya looked at Serena. "Serena." Seiya said. "Seiya." Serena said. Everyone was happy. Just then Princess Kakyuu walked in and Chibi chibi ran straight to Seiya hugging him. "Serena." Chibi chibi said. Hugging her. "Hey Chibi chibi." Serena said hugging her. Princess Kakyuu smiled at the three.

HOME…

Seiya looked at Chibi chibi as he holded her hand they both walked to her room it was next to Rini's room. Chibi chibi looked cute in her pajamas. Chibi chibi jumped on her bed excited. Seiya walked to the side of her bed pulling the sheet over her and tucked her in. Chibi chibi smiled. Seiya stroked her hair until she fell asleep looking over her he smiled. Serena walked in the room and kneeled next to Seiya. "So what's up you still with Darien?" Seiya said still looking at Chibi chibi. "No I'm not." Serena said. "Why what happened?" Seiya said. "Well it was about Chibi chibi." Serena said. "What about her." Seiya said. Serena got up. "Seiya I really don't want to talk about it." Serena said. "Serena If it's about Chibi chibi I want to know." Seiya said. "Seiya I said I don't want to talk about it." Serena said. "Serena please." Seiya said. "Ok Seiya." Serena said. She explained that Darien and she were out one night and Serena said to him that she didn't think that Chibi chibi was Darien that she was his. "What." Seiya said. "I only think." Serena said. "That's great Serena." Seiya said. "Because I can tell you that I love you." He said. "I love you too you're very sweet." Serena said. Seiya pulled her into a kiss.

Rini's room…

Rini shut down her laptop she always loved to type stories at night on her laptop anything she would think of. She slid her veranda door open and stepped out on the veranda. The night wind blew on her face as she sighed. She slid down the glass door and put her knees to her chess. 'How do I get to Helios?' Rini thought. 'Maybe I'll…Nah.' she thought. She was confused how she could get to Helios. Rini fell asleep she was still badly tired and hurt from later. A white light glowed from her and then she was gone?

Somewhere else…

Rini woke up she found herself not in her room but she did notice where she was the same lake that she met Pegasus. "Rini." Helios said. She turned to see Helios standing. "Helios." Rini said.

She hugged him. "I missed you so much."Rini said. "What happened why you are here?" She asked. "Elysion it was attacked by the dragon that attacked today." Helios explained. "But I'm so glad that we are together again it's been so long, thank you Rini." He said. "What for." Rini said.

"For waiting." Helios said. Helios hugged Rini. "I'll always wait for you." Rini said. Helios kissed Rini.

To be continued...


End file.
